Desfogue
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando escuchas a tus pantalones en lugar de tu corazón? Kenlos. Slash. Smut
1. Chapter 1: El crimen

_**¡Hey!**_Buscando entre mis documentos me encontré con esto, creo que lo escribí cuando recién empecé a leer fanfics de BTR. Sé que esperan las actualizaciones, pero...de nuevo estoy en epoca de exámenes (Un examen "final" cada día, a la primera hora, me muero :X) Así que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero volveré para las vacaciones :)

Sin más les dejo esto, ah y por si acaso, es un Kenlos, que esta pareja siempre e ha llamado la atención.

* * *

Kendall cayó de la cama por tercera vez aquella noche.

Se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se examinó, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, y una dolorosa erección se marcaba en su bóxer.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a la contigua, la cual estaba vacía, Logan no dormía en ella hacía ya tres noches lo cual lo tenía desesperado. Hace dos meses que era pareja del chico inteligente, al principio le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, fueron muchos días sumido en la negación y en la tristeza, pero todo eso acabó cuando el otro le confesó que estaba enamorado de él, lo cual le llenó el corazón de alegría, esa misma noche habían hecho el amor sobre la misma cama en la que estaba sentado, y ese era el problema.

Desde que se convirtieran en pareja hacían el amor casi todos los días; pero ahora el inteligente no estaba, se fue de visita a Minnesota con James, Katie y la Señora Knight, viaje en el cual ni él ni Carlos pudieron ir por un capricho de Griffin, ahora ya era una semana sin el calor de Logan a su lado, y el deseo casi compulsivo que había desarrollado lo abrumaba, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Decidió ir al baño e intentar aliviar el ardor aunque fuera por un tiempo o para poder dormir el resto de la noche, siendo ya las 4 de la mañana. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, pero al acercarse notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y un haz de luz denotaba que alguien lo estaba usando, quien no podía ser nadie más que su latino amigo. Decidió regresar a su habitación pero una especie de gruñido acompañado de un sonido familiar lo paralizó. Acercó su oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar más gemidos débiles. Sus hormonas comenzaron a alborotarse y guiado por un bajo impulso asomó la vista por el espacio de la puerta, lo que vio terminó de quitarle el aliento.

Allí, en el baño del departamento, con la puerta entreabierta y frente al excusado, Carlos García se estaba masturbando. Pudo ver como la mano de su amigo se movía rápidamente en su hombría, la cual no era pequeña, a la vez que pequeños suspiros y gemidos salían de los labios del latino. El calor invadió nuevamente su cuerpo ante tal escena, volviendo a generar la presión en su bóxer.

En su mente se libraba una batalla entre el amor que sentía por Logan contra la Lujuria y sus bajos instintos, lo que le decían que se abalanzara sobre el más bajo y lo poseyera ahí mismo en el piso del baño.

—Kendall-Dijo Carlos con un hilo de voz a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, pensando que quizás el otro se había percatado de su presencia, pero por el ángulo de la puerta eso no era posible, además de que el latino seguía con los ojos cerrados. Entonces ¿Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba fantaseando con el mientras se masturbaba? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal ante ese pensamiento, que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de autocontrol de Kendall.

Empujó la puerta levemente, al comprobar que no hacía ruido la abrió con más confianza.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sintiendo poco a poco el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro, sus ojos estaban casi negros de la lujuria acumulada en ellos. Se acercó cada vez más, mientras su mente le gritaba que se detuviera. Carlos se sobresaltó al sentir la boca de Kendall sobre su cuello.

—¿Ke…Kendall?-Dijo inseguro, sintiendo como el rubio colocaba la mano encima de la suya para evitar que la retirara de su miembro.

Gimió al sentir como el ojiverde movía su mano, causándole una sensación nunca antes experimentada.

—Esto es lo que quieres ¿No? –Le susurró al odio, chasqueando la lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja. Comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente.

—Pe…pero-Carlos se giró y Kendall pegó sus cuerpos. Miró a su amigo y se perdió en aquellos ojos verde oscuro.

—Solo déjate llevar-Dijo Kendall para luego estrellar sus labios con los de su amigo, el cual le correspondió, era un beso apasionado y demandante, el rubio pidió acceso a su boca y Carlos se lo concedió, iniciando así una batalla por ver quien tomaba el control.

Las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas, Kendall tomo la playera de Carlos y la deslizó por sobre su cabeza, dejando al otro parcialmente desnudo.

El latino gimió cuando Kendall rozó uno de sus pezones, cosa que fue captada por el rubio, quien comenzó a acariciarlos al tiempo que pegaba a Carlos a la pared del baño. El deseo que ambos sentían era descontrolado, Kendall sonrió al sentir una de las manos del más bajo en su hombría.

Salieron del baño arrancándose la ropa a tropezones sin dejar de besarse. Llegaron a la habitación de Kendall y se lanzaron a la cama de este, los dos ya sin ropa. La conciencia de Kendall seguía gritándole que se detuviera, pero su deseo y lujuria podían más.

Se giró en la cama, dejando su miembro al alcance de la boca de Carlos, quien comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, Kendall gimió al sentí r como la suave boca de Carlos se movía en su hombría. Se llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca y los ensalivó, para luego introducir uno lentamente en la virginal entrada de su amigo.

Carlos gruño al sentir el digito del rubio en aquella zona tan íntima, no dolía, pero era incomodo, Kendall siguió moviendo su dedo al cual se le sumó otro y luego otro más, ante el tercer dedo el latino ya gemía de placer.

Kendall sacó su pene de la boca de su amigo y se posicionó entre las piernas de este, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y ubicando su miembro en la entrada del otro.

—¿Listo?-Dijo con la voz ronca de lujuria. Carlos asintió

Kendall comenzó a empujar suavemente, introduciendo solamente la cabeza de su grueso miembro, se detuvo al ver como Carlos hacia una mueca de dolor.

—No…no te detengas-Dijo el moreno con un hilo de voz.

El rubio asintió y comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en el interior del otro, disfrutando de la estrechez de Carlos, una vez estuvo completamente dentro se detuvo, esperando que su amigo se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Carlos le dedicó una mirada extraña a Kendall, con los ojos vidriosos por el placer. Levantó un poco su torso y se acercó a los labios del rubio, besándolos con suavidad.

—Te amo Kendall, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esto—Dijo el latino con voz entrecortada.

El rubio sintió como algo amargo bajaba por su garganta. Carlos no sabía que él y Logan eran novios, y ahora lo observaba con aquella sonrisa y esa mirada brillante.

—¡Ah!—Gimió Carlos cuando el rubio se movió.

Kendall intentó olvidarlo todo, mientras embestía una y otra vez al latino, arrancándole gemidos ahogados. Mientras sentía como el calor de Carlos lo invadía, intentaba olvidar el calor de Logan a su lado, el sabor de sus labios, todo lo que le entregaba.

El rubio aceleró las embestidas, Carlos se encontraba en un umbral entre el placer y el dolor que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Litos, voy a terminar!—Dijo Kendall tomando el miembro del otro y comenzando a masturbarlo a ritmo frenético.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo, yo también!

—¡Argh!—Con un gemido gutural Kendall vació su semilla en el interior de Carlos. Al tiempo que este se corría entre sus abdómenes.

Se miraron por unos segundos, la expresión de Carlos se clavó en lo profundo de la memoria de Kendall. Salió con cuidado del interior de su amigo y se acostó a su lado.

—Eso fue…increíble—Dijo Carlos recuperando su respiración

—Si…increíble—Contestó Kendall con voz distante. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones, ahora que el deseo no controlaba sus pensamientos, notaba el gran error que acababa de cometer, pero no podía negar que se había sentido terriblemente bien…quizás demasiado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber en un review (n/a ¿Les gustaría que respondiera los review por mp? si es así diganmelo :))

Creo que subiré un capitulo más o quizás dos, no quiero que sea un long-fic.

Nos vemos, gracias por leer! :)

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	2. Chapter 2: La mentira

_**¡Hey!**_ Sé que es raro que actualice un fic tan rápido, pero su ola de reviews me dio animos e inspiración.

Este cap puede parece intrascendente, pero tiene algo muy importante para el futuro de la historia. By The Way nos vemos en las notas finales

* * *

Capítulo 2

La luz del sol despertó a cierto rubio, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro miró el cuerpo a su lado, quien dormía plácidamente. Desvió la mirada al techo , buscando la manera de confesarle a su novio que lo engañó con su mejor amigo. No, eso no sonaba bien ni siquiera en su mente. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, se sentía la peor sabandija del universo.

El cuerpo a su lado se giró y Carlos lo encaró con aquellos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan radiante que deslumbraba.

—¡Buenos Días!—Exclamó el latino con su habitual entusiasmo. Se intentó sentar en la cama, pero un dolor en la espalda baja se lo impidió.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Kendall sentándose rápidamente y apoyando su mano en la amplia espalda del moreno.

—Si…si—Contestó Carlos desviando la mirada, señal que Kendall entendió, a Logan le había pasado lo mismo luego de su primera noche juntos.

—Será mejor que te quedes acostado, yo prepararé el desayuno—Dijo el rubio, saliendo de la cama. Carlos solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kendall se colocó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta apoyó su cabeza en la misma, dolía mucho hacerle daño a Carlitos, no podía decirle la verdad, ni a él ni a Logan.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, cuando estaba colocándolo todo en una bandeja su celular vibró, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje. Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió y tomo el aparato, esperando no ver aquel nombre en la pantalla, pero fue exactamente lo que vio.

—Logan—Dijo en voz alta.

_"Parece que nos quedaremos por lo que resta del descanso, o por lo menos una semana más, deberían intentar convencer a Gustavo para que los deje libres. No sabes cuánto te extraño. Te quiero-Logan"_

Dejó el teléfono lentamente sobre la mesada de la cocina, como si de pronto el pequeño aparato se hubiera transformado en algo maligno y peligroso.

—Una semana—Repitió en voz alta. Ese era plazo impuesto, tenía una semana para explicarle a Carlos la situación y ver la forma de decírselo a Logan, o quizás no, ese era ahora su principal dilema, decirle o no la verdad a su novio cuando regresara. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensado demasiado.

Tomó la bandeja y llegó a su cuarto, donde Carlos lo esperaba ansioso. Dejó la bandeja en un velador que estaba cerca de la cama y se acomodó a un lado del más bajo.

Comieron en silencio, el latino tenía muchas cosas que decir, se moría de ganas de hablar con Kendall acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero la expresión en el rostro del rubio se lo impedía, por lo que ninguno de los dos rompió aquel silencio mientras comían.

—Recibí un mensaje de Logan—Habló Kendall, sorprendiéndose de lo calmada que sonaba su voz—Dice que volverán por lo mínimo en una semana más.

—Que bien, así tendremos más tiempo para estar solos—Dijo Carlos con sincero entusiasmo.

—De eso mismo te quiero hablar—La voz de Kendall ahora sonaba seria—de lo que sucedió anoche.

—Yo también quiero hablar de eso, bueno más que hablar de "eso"—Carlos desvió un poco la mirada y Kendall sonrió por la inocencia del moreno—Sino de lo que somos ahora. Somos novios ¿no?

La pregunta le llegó a Kendall como una lluvia de cubos de hielo*, nuevamente sintió aquella cosa amarga bajar por su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Miró el rostro de Carlos, quien lo observaba expectante con aquellos ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?—Preguntó Kendall con voz neutral

El latino se llevó dos dedos los labios, dando una imagen de profunda reflexión, extraña en él.

—Bueno…no sabría definirlo, pero cuando estoy a tu lado me siento…completo, seguro, siento que nada más me hace falta en el mundo, o que más bien que tú eres mi mundo—Dijo con la voz cargada de sentimientos.

Kendall sintió un golpe en el estómago, conocía muy bien al moreno, cuando hablaba de esa manera, era porque realmente sentía lo que decía, por es que aquellas palabras le hacían cada vez más difícil decirle la verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo?—Preguntó , nuevamente con voz neutral.

—Creo que algunas semanas antes de venir a vivir a Los Ángeles, al principio me sentía confundido, ya que se suponía que eras mi amigo, casi mi hermano, y no entendía porque mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaban tan bruscamente, pero después de mucho pensar y auto convencerme de lo contrario, tuve que aceptarlo, estaba y estoy enamorado de ti.—Al terminar de decir esto sus ojos parecían más brillantes aún, si cabe.

Kendall digirió cada una de las palabras, analizándolas una a una, y llegó a una conclusión. No podía decirle la verdad a Carlitos, simplemente no podía, no podía romperle el corazón después de lo que había dicho, por eso, pronunció _las palabras_, aquellas palabras de las que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, aquellas palabras que lo transformarían por completo, tanto a él mismo como a los que lo rodeaban. Porque nada volvió a ser igual después de aquella mentira:

"_Yo también te amo Carlitos, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_

* * *

_*La expresión original es "como un balde de agua fría" pero no me gusta, porque el agua no_ duele,_ así que ¡Cubos de hielo! wuaaja _

En el proximo cap: ¿Cúales son las intenciones de James con Logan? ¿Podrá resistirse el inteligente a los encantos de "La cara"? Si hay otra ola de reviews quizás actualice mañana :3  
¡Gracias por leer!

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	3. Chapter 3: La sentencia

_**Hey**_Aquí esta el tercer cap de esta historia, que poco a poco va tomando forma. Advierto: Smut Jogan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Logan observaba la pantalla de su celular, donde aún se encontraba el mensaje que acababa de enviar. Dejó escapar un suspiro y lanzó el aparato lejos. Se levantó de la cama y bajó al primer piso. Su casa estaba completamente vacía, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones antes de que ellos llegaran a Minnesota.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche, bebiendo directamente de este. Miró el piso por alguna razón, un pensamiento había comenzado a nacer en lo profundo de su mente desde hace algunos días, un pensamiento que lo asustaba. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Kendall? Ese era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba.

—Lo amo—Dijo en voz alta, dejando el cartón de leche sobre la mesada.

—**_"¿Seguro?"_**_—_Preguntó una voz en su mente. Ese era el principal problema, creía amar a Kendall, pero su seguridad había desaparecido.

Recordó los primeros días con él. Como todo era hermoso y perfecto, creyó que había encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando, pero con el tiempo esa sensación se fue desvaneciendo, como si su amor se debilitara.

Sería injusto decir que la culpa era de Kendall, ya que él era el mejor novio que podía tener, solo era algo **_ansioso_**, pero Logan debía reconocer que él también era así. Pero la duda no tenía que ver con sexo, ni siquiera tenía que ver con Kendall, sino que era algo en su interior, algo que se había apagado. ¿Quizás ese profundo amor que le profesaba a Kendall era un enamoramiento pasajero? Tenía que hallar alguna forma de comprobarlo.

Le dio otro sorbo al cartón de leche y lo guardó en el refrigerador. Para luego subir al segundo piso y buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse. Luego de que tuvo todo listo entró al baño, pensando en la forma de poner a prueba sus sentimientos por Kendall.

* * *

—Volveremos para la cena, a esa hora nos juntaremos aquí para cenar todos juntos—Dijo la Señora Knight. A pesar de que no estaban en el 2J, la costumbre de cenar todos juntos no se perdía, además Logan y James estaban solos en sus casas.

—¿Seguros que no quieren venir?—Preguntó Katie. Al parecer extrañaba un poco a su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento Katie, pero no estoy de humor—Le respondió Logan con una sonrisa, alborotándole levemente el cabello.

—Yo necesito leer así que no puedo ir—Contestó James mostrando también su brillante sonrisa.

—Tu,¿leer?—Dijo Katie al borde de la risa.

—Sí, voy a leer algo muy importante—Contestó James un poco ofendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a leer?—Preguntó Logan esperanzado. Quizás había encontrado un compañero de lectura.

—Revistas de moda para hombre—Dijo James en tono orgulloso.

Katie no pudo evitar reírse ante la transformación de la expresión de Logan, quien había bajado la cabeza.

—Katie ya nos vamos—Dijo la señora Knight en la puerta.

—¡De acuerdo Mamá! Adiós chicos, nos vemos para la cena—Y diciendo esto la pequeña salió de la casa junto con su madre.

—¿No deberíamos irnos?—Preguntó James.

—Mmm—Logan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Logan

—…—

—Logan

—…—

—¡LOGAN!—Gritó James golpeándolo suavemente en la nuca.

—¿Por qué me golpeas?—Dijo el otro sobándose la cabeza.

—Porque no me hacías caso, apuesto a que estabas pensando en Kendall, pillín—Dijo James en tono pícaro.

Logan sintió como su rostro ardía—¿Acaso tú…

—¿Qué si sé que tú Kendall son novios? Si, son demasiado obvios—Dijo James terminando la pregunta de Logan.

Logan no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá, siendo seguido de inmediato por el más alto, que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó James en tono serio, algo raro en él. Logan dudó por un momento, quizás James podía ser la respuesta a sus problemas, o al menos podría ayudarlo a encontrar aquella respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

—No sé lo que realmente siento por Kendall—Soltó de golpe.

—¿Eh?

—Que no sé si aún lo amo o fue algo pasajero—Al decir esto Logan agachó la mirada.

—Hay una forma de comprobarlo—Dijo James en tono sensual, acercándose peligrosamente a Logan.

—¿James que hac…—La pregunta de Logan fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de James. El inteligente abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el contacto, pero se sentía tan bien besar a alguien después de tanto tiempo que no pudo resistirse, además que James sabía exactamente cómo mover sus labios.

Se sentía bien, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, era algo inexplicable, algo más intenso que lo que sentía cuando besaba a Kendall.

El más alto pidió acceso a su boca y Logan se lo concedió, sintiendo como sus lenguas se rozaban, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, que fueron interrumpidas cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Pero la separación duró solo un segundo, ambos se deseaban demasiado el uno al otro.

James coló sus manos por debajo de la playera de Logan, sintiendo como sus dedos rozaba la cremosa piel, llegando directamente a un pezón, que comenzó a acariciar con tranquilidad.

El inteligente no se quedó atrás y despojó a James de su camisa, lo abrazó y recorrió con sus manos aquella musculosa espalda.

—Esp…espera—Dijo Logan con voz entrecortada. James se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada dubitativa—No…podemos ha-hacerlo aquí— .

—Vamos a la habitación de huéspedes—Dijo James, esa era la habitación que ocupaban cuando alguno se quedaba en la casa de Kendall.

El más alto se levantó y cargó a Logan, subiendo al segundo piso. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos a Logan, pero la presión en sus pantalones hablaba mucho más fuerte.

James lo depositó con cuidado en la cama y luego se posicionó sobre él quitándole la playera y los pantalones, para luego él hacer lo mismo y quedar ambos solo en bóxers, donde dos bultos se marcaban notoriamente.

—¡Ah!—Logan gimió cuando sintió la boca de James succionar su cuello y como una mano retorcía uno de sus pezones mientras otra frotaba su entrepierna, James definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Logan se limitaba a recorrer el cuerpo sobre él con las manos, explorando cada marcado músculo.

James lo despojó de sus bóxer y tomo su miembro enhiesto, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente, fue bajando a besos por su cuello, por su torso y se detuvo para besar su ombligo y luego bajar a su entrepierna. Lamió la punta de su miembro lentamente, recorriéndola por completo para luego engullirlo por completo.

—¡Arg!—Logan se arqueó en la cama al sentir el calor de la boca de James envolver su hombría, y como este bajaba y subía a un ritmo cada vez más mayor.

—Ja…James, si sigues así—El bonito entendió el mensaje y bajó el ritmo, para ahora dirigir un dedo a la entrada del inteligente, iniciando un leve mete y saca

Logan cerró los ojos, el placer era demasiado, pero el recuerdo de Kendall aún seguía gritando en su corazón, aunque ya no tan fuerte.

James se posicionó y tomó una de las manos de Logan, entrelazando sus dedos. Ante esto Logan abrió los ojos de golpe, eso era lo que Kendall hacía antes de:

—¿Listo?—Preguntó James.

—Sí—Dijo Logan con voz algo distante.

El más alto empujó lenta pero constantemente, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro del pálido.

—Eres…eres grande—Dijo Logan, sintiéndose lleno.

—Tu eres…apretado—Contestó James, resoplando por el placer. Comenzó a moverse, primero lento, y fue aumentando el ritmo, yendo cada vez más rápido, enloqueciendo a Logan.

—¡Ah!—Logan se mordió el labio para evitar gritar cuando algo fue rozado por el pene de James en su interior. El bonito entendió el mensaje e intentó rozar cada vez ese punto, llevando a Logan a un éxtasis desconocido.

—¡Logan , ya llego!—Gritó, aumentando salvajemente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Logan tomó su propio miembro empapado por presemen y comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo en que James lo embestía, sintiendo de inmediato esa conocida sensación de cosquilleo en sus piernas y su estómago.

—¡ARGH!—Gritó al liberar su esencia sobre su abdomen y manchando un poco el de James. Los músculos de su entrada se contrajeron, apretando el miembro de James.

—¡Oggghh!—James buscó sus labios con desesperación al mismo tiempo que se derramaba en su interior. Pasaron algunos minutos y se salió, acomodándose a un lado del inteligente.

—¿Eso…aclaró tus dudas?—Preguntó con la respiración agitada. Ambos se miraban con los ojos brillantes, al igual que sus cuerpos que brillaban por el sudor.

—Sss-sí—Contestó Logan. Eso había sido mejor que lo nunca sintiera estando con Kendall, quizás lo que sentía por el rubio era solo enamoramiento….quizás.

James por su parte se sentía algo mal, había traicionado la confianza de su mejor amigo. El no lo hacía para ayudar a Logan a despejar sus dudas, la verdad era que hace tiempo que estaba locamente enamorado del inteligente, pero Kendall se le había adelantado. Pero ahora se le abría otra oportunidad de quedarse con Logan, y esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

* * *

Oooooh O.O, ¿Que pasará con Kendall y Logan cuando termine la semana? ¿Y con Carlos? ¿Y James? Lo sabremos pronto. Gracias por leer

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	4. Chapter 4: Domingo de inseguridades

_**¡Hey!**_Aquí está el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, que me atrapa al escribirla.

En este cap veremos un poco del punto de vista de que les guste  
:)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Domingo de inseguridades

—Kendall—Dijo Carlos dándole un leve codazo al rubio—Kendall, tenemos que levantarnos, ya es tarde— Era cierto, luego de desayunar se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, y ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

—Mmm—Fue la única respuesta que recibió de Kendall, quién dormía bocabajo. Luego de intentarlo unas tres veces y no obtener resultado decidió levantarse y luego ver como despertaba al de ojos verdes.

Salió con cuidado de la cama, sintiendo una leve punzada en su espalda baja al pisar el dar un paso. Ignoró el dolor y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cruzó el departamento vacío, se sentía tan solitario, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado al vivir con sus amigos, pero por lo menos aún tenía a Kendall, y los demás volvían en una semana.

Entró al cuarto que compartía con James y buscó algo de ropa, para luego entrar al baño de la habitación. Abrió las llaves de la ducha y cuando el agua se tempero entró en ella, sintiendo como el agua tibia relajaba su cuerpo, cuando dormía demás despertaba con el cuerpo completamente tenso.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se sentía feliz, por fin su amor por Kendall era correspondido, y estaba dispuesto a ser el mejor novio del mundo, y que Kendall se quedara por toda la vida con él.

—"_Claro que no lo hará, este será como todos tus noviazgos, en fracaso, ya que el problema en tus relaciones eres tú"_—Habló la voz de su cabeza, su inseguridad.

Su brillante sonrisa se desvaneció, la voz en su cabeza tenía razón, su historial amoroso no era el mejor. Pero quizás con Kendall sería diferente, si, con Kendall _iba _a ser diferente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y pudo ver una sombra a través de la cortina.

—_¿Litos, _puedo bañarme contigo?—Preguntó el rubio del otro lado de la cortina.

Carlos dudó un momento y luego respondió con la voz algo temblorosa:—Cla-claro—

Kendall se despojó de su toalla y entró a la ducha, que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. El rubio sonrió al ver que Carlos le daba la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó, al tiempo que agarraba el jabón—Ya te he visto desnudo—Dijo divertido.

El latino sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante el comentario del rubio, se armó de valor y se giró lentamente, encontrándose con un Kendall quien le sonreía.

—Así está mejor—El ojiverde se acercó un paso y atrapó los labios del latino en un suave beso, el sabor de los labios de Carlos se le hacía cada vez más delicioso.

Carlos se sobresaltó al sentir como Kendall bajaba las manos a su trasero, no estaba listo, no con los resquicios de la noche anterior.

—Shh, tranquilo—Dijo Kendall al notar su sobresalto. Echó un poco de jabón en su mano y la bajó hasta le entrepierna del latino, frotando el miembro de este con tranquilidad—Sé que te duele, así que hoy no lo haremos de esa forma. —Se acercó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, comenzando a mover sus caderas, causando que las dos erecciones se frotaran suavemente por el jabón.

—Se…siente bien—Dijo el latino apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Kendall, quien le quitaba el aliento con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

—Eres tan delicioso—Le susurró Kendall al odio, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. La inocencia de Carlos lo hipnotizaba, y sus gemidos ahogados lo excitaban cada vez más.

—Ah, ¡ah!—Gimió el moreno cuando Kendall aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas—¡Ya…ya no puedo más!—Dijo con angustia.

—Solo déjalo salir, yo también estoy apunto—Contestó Kendall con voz ronca.

—¡KENDALL!—Gritó Carlos al tiempo que se corría.

—¡CARLOS!—Exclamó Kendall en un gemido gutural, viniéndose casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

Buscó la mirada marrón y atrapó los labios de su dueño en un beso un poco más apasionado, interrumpido por el agitado ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Pasado un momento terminaron de bañarse y salieron del baño, cada uno cubierto con una toalla.

—Recibí un mensaje de Gustavo, dice que hoy no iremos al estudio—Dijo Kendall. Carlos no se sorprendió, ya que era extraño que Gustavo no los hubiera llamado más temprano, para "pedirles" a gritos que se levantaran y fueran al estudio.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?—Preguntó el Latino.

—Podríamos ver una película—Dijo Kendall buscando ropa en su armario

—¡Suena bien!—Dijo el latino con su explosivo entusiasmo. Le dio un corto beso a Kendall y salió de la habitación.

Kendall se vistió lentamente, casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. Algo lo preocupaba, algo realmente lo aterraba. Cuando llegara la hora de elegir. ¿Con quién se quedaría? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar sus sentimientos por Logan? ¿O sería capaz de romperle el corazón a Carlos? Además ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que nacía en su pecho al estar con el latino? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los cuestionamientos.

Salió de la habitación, Carlos lo esperaba sentado en el sofá naranja, con un tazón de palomitas en las manos.

—¿Qué veremos?—Dijo el rubio en tono amigable

—El gran Gatsby*, dicen que es buena—Contestó el latino.

Kendall se acercó y se reclinó en el sofá, Carlos entendió el mensaje y se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kendall. Le dio play a la película y se perdió en ella.

—¿Kendall?—Preguntó Carlos en un momento.

—¿Sí?—

—¿Tú me amas?

—Claro que si—Contestó Kendall, ahora no era completamente una mentira.

—¿Me abandonarías?—Preguntó el moreno, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del rubio.

—Nunca, jamás lo haría—Contestó Kendall, con una seguridad que lo sorprendió.

El rostro de Carlos se iluminó, y se acomodó un poco más en el pecho del rubio. Con Kendall sería diferente, ahora estaba seguro, él nunca le haría daño, ni nunca lo abandonaría y eso lo hacía enormemente feliz.

* * *

¿Y, que tal? La verdad me da un poco de pena por carlos, pero Kendall está dudando, al igual que Logan. Como ven cada capitulo será un día de la semana, aunque creo que habrán dos cap por dia: Uno Kenlos y uno Jogan, así que este fic tiene para largo, pero me esforzaré en actualizar rápido ;)

*Si no han visto esa pelicula, hagánlo, es genial, además que la bnada sonora está hecha por los dioses XD Gracias por leer

_**InariRusherBoy **_


End file.
